gotcha!
by akkyylle
Summary: -SasuSaku- "Sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun, sasuke-kuuuun!" chirped the annoying pink-haired girl on my tail. I turn around, "What the hell do you wa-" A box was shoved to my face. "Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun!" CRACK!
1. Chapter 1

**-****Gotcha!-**

* * *

**A/N:  
**One-shot. I tried going for a FLUFF!-y/CRACK!-y feel, but I don't know if I got it right. Well, let me know what you think.  
I wrote it as it went, getting ideas from different places. I hope it's not messy. You won't get confused, I promise. :D

**UPDATE!**: Fixed some errors/typos, here and there. Sorry for the inconvenience! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. Wish I did, though. :P

* * *

I wake up to the sound of the rooster's call. I growl in irritation, twitching my body side to side. I grab the pillow beside me and cover my ears, praying to Kami that the annoying chicken would stop being noisy so early in the morning. Just when I finally thought that I can go back to sleep, the rooster cuckoos. Again.

Sighing, I sit up in surrender and glance at the clock beside me.

_5:17 am._

I get up and head for the bathroom. As I turn on the shower, I think about what I'm going to do for the day. _'After showering, go eat. Then go to the training grounds and hone my accuracy without using the Sharingan.' _I nod to myself, and I take a glance at the calendar on the far end of the bathroom. One eyebrow raises in feigned surprise as I realize what day it is.

"Tch. It's not like anybody would remember." I mutter as I shampooed my hair. "The dobe's out on a mission and Sakura is too busy at the hospital to even think about me."

I almost choked. Am I throwing a tantrum now?

Shrugging off the ridiculous thought, I turn off the shower and wrap a towel around my mid-section. Walking out of the bathroom, I grab a smaller towel and start to dry my raven locks.

'_What's wrong with me? Is it because I was too tired yesterday_?' I say to myself as I browse through my walk-through closet, looking for something to wear. _'Yes. That must be it. I'm a bit cranky, that's all.' _It took a few moments of walking back and forth the large closet for me to finally settle for a plain black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. I put on a pair of sneakers and head outside my bedroom.

As I walk down the stairs I notice a wrapped box sitting atop my dining table. _'Is that a present?'_ I mutter to myself as I continue to walk down the stairs.

I walked further down and peeked at the 'present'. I smirk to myself. I know only one person who would give this kind of gift, and I don't even need to check to see if I am right.

Sure enough, I see a box that was clumsily wrapped in an orange gift wrapper. _'Orange?'_ My eyes twitch in disgust. I carefully peel off the disgustingly colored paper to reveal the gift Naruto sent me.

5 packs of instant ramen and a whole box of fresh tomatoes.

I pick one tomato up and put it under my nose. _'Smells good.'_ Smirking, I put the tomato down and beside the wrapper I tore I notice a piece of paper with seemingly familiar handwriting.

Seeing as the color was still orange, I'm guessing it's still from Naruto.

_Teme!_

_Happy Birthday! Did you like my present? Did 'ya? Did 'ya?_

_I let Sakura-chan pick the tomatoes for me. Before you get all crazy and lash out on me, no, I didn't tell her it was for your birthday. She thought I was just sweet enough to give you a present. Awww. Sweet little Naruto!_

_Sorry if I can't make it on your birthday, teme. You know me, future Hokage and all. Tsunade-baachan is training me to death with all these missions! Really! Isn't she concerned at all? Oh, well. I'm awesome that way._

_Oh, and yeah. Don't be a bastard today, you got me? Do me a favor and swallow your pride. Treat everybody well, especially Sakura-chan. Oh, right! I almost forgot, congratulate Sakura-chan and Neji for me! It will be their 1__st__ month as a couple tomorrow._

_See 'ya soon teme!_

_Naruto._

I cringed at the first part of the letter. '_Sweet little Naruto'?_ What the _hell?_

You've got to give it to Naruto, he can write a birthday card and boast about himself at the same time. He really is the dobe of the century. But wait, what did he say in that last paragraph? Sakura, and _Neji?_ _Hyuuga Neji? _Sakura hasn't been asking me out because of that white-eyed Hyuuga? Oh, there will be hell to pay.

Wait. Why do I sound like a.. a….

'_Annoying.'_ I growl as I contemplate whether to tear the letter up, or leave it be. My eyes twitch, lips pursed as I put it back on the table. Remembering that my purpose for being here was to find something to eat, I head towards the refrigerator and began to search through it.

A meal and a half later I find myself locking up my front door and heading towards the training grounds.

Poor me, I had no idea what a special someone had in store for me today.

* * *

_-thunk._

Bullseye.

I smirk as I look at all 10 targets in front of me. Each one of them was hit perfectly in the middle, not straying an inch from the red dot. My stomach grumbles, reminding me that I have not eaten the whole day. I look up, my obsidian eyes searching the gloomy sky. Calculating the time, I deduce that it's already seven o'clock in the evening.

I hear my stomach grumble again. _'Eat it is, then.'_

Footsteps and voices can be heard as I near the busy streets of Konoha. Most of the street lights were lit, making it easier for civilians to walk around in the night. I glance around, looking for a suitable place to eat in. As I was about to go inside one of Konoha's sushi restaurants, an interesting scene caught my eye.

Two people, one a man, the other a woman was dining inside the sushi restaurant I was about to step foot into. I hide myself behind one of the sliding doors, carefully examining the scene I see.

The woman was easy to deduce. Short, pink tresses adorned her head. Vivid green irises stared deeply into the man in front of her, hands tucked under her chin as she talked softly and sweetly.

Haruno Sakura.

As I look at her, I feel like something was constricting my heart. I found it hard to breathe, painfully unaware that I was feeling this because of her. _'I'm tired. That's all. It must not be because of her. That's stupid.'_ I reason out to myself. I click my tongue and continue to observe Sakura and her 'date', ignoring the protests of my rumbling stomach.

Who was the man before her? Tch. This man is the reason why Sakura forgot my birthday. His back was facing me, but he looks eerily familiar. This man had long, brown hair flowing down his back. The lower part of his hair was tied neatly by a piece of string. When he took a sideward glance at the approaching waiter, it became clear who he was.

Hyuuga Neji.

Again. I feel something I can't explain. Something was not constricting my heart at the thought of Hyuuga Neji 'dating' Haruno Sakura. No, it was worse than that. I felt as if something was stabbing me. I clench my fists, and I could feel heat crawling up my face. Without my knowledge, my lips teeth clenched together as if to snarl. I quickly stop myself, _'Seriously, what is wrong with me? What the hell am I feeling?' _I snap myself out of it and decide to leave. Whoever Sakura sees is none of my business.

Right?

If that was the case, then why is my stupid heart beating so fast right now?

'_Tch. I must be going crazy.'_ I roll my eyes at the thought. All memories of my birthday being today thrown out the window. I start to walk away, wanting to get away from this stupid sushi restaurant where the stupid white-eyed Hyuuga and Sakura seem to be enjoying themselves. My fists clench, and I scoff at the stupid thought. Feeling the need to run away, I put my hands inside my pocket as my feet drag themselves further away from the source of my confusion. For some reason, I want to observe them more yet I'm dreading the thought of seeing them together.

Huh. How ironic.

Curiosity got the best of me, causing me to turn on my heel and walk back to the sushi restaurant where I last saw them. I quickened my pace realizing that I had been walking a far distance already.

I stop my feet and look at the sliding door in front of me, pushing one open. I carefully sneak in and steal a glance at the couple at the far end of the restaurant.

White eyes were looking at the waiter in front of them, and I can see his mouth moving slowly, stating their order maybe? I turn my attention to the woman in front of him, and I see her reaching her hands up and giving back the menu to the waiter, smiling sweetly as she did so. My heart skips yet another beat, and I try to reason out to myself again. _'It's no use.'_ Muttering to myself, I continue to observe their interactions. _'As much as I try to deny it, I'm feeling something here.'_ Asking myself, what is this something that I am feeling? Why am I feeling this? Why am I acting this way? Will I get the answer by just questioning myself over and over again?

'_Geez, I'm acting like a stalker.'_ I sigh, and turn my attention back on the 'couple' I am carefully observing. While I was lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realize that their food had been served. I turned my obsidian eyes back up at them, and my stomach grumbles hungrily at the sight of the sushi they were eating.

'_I've made my stomach wait for too long now. I think it's time to just swallow my pride and eat at this place.' _I decide quickly, and I start walking towards one of the empty tables of the restaurant. Coincidentally, the only empty table was the one directly across Sakura and Neji's table. I ignore the sinking feeling in my gut and continue to walk towards the empty table. I seat myself in the chair facing Neji's back, so I could still see Sakura's face.

Waving my hand once, I call the waiter over. His blue, no, was it green? orbs were eyeing me suspiciously, and I wonder why he was looking at me like that. He looked at me like I was crazy, or something. I ignore him as I state my order and look back to the pair in front of me.

Only to meet the green eyes of none other than Haruno Sakura.

Electricity coursed through me, and I could see sparks from the intensity of her gaze. _'Sparks? Why is her gaze like that? It's way different from how she looked at Neji earlier.'_

I could see how her sweet smile faded a bit when her green gaze met mine, her eyes widening by a fraction and mouth popping open. Neji must have noticed her bewildered expression, for he turned around searched for the cause of Sakura's obvious surprise. His eyebrows shot up in combined surprise and curiosity, his lips moving and I hear his deep voice as he questions me suspiciously.

"Sasuke-san? May I ask why you are here?"

I was a bit surprised at his tone, as if accusing me of stalking them. Well, technically he was right, but I'm not supposed to tell him that. My pride will be at risk. And my ego.

Scoffing lightly, I answer. "Why do you think? I'm here to treat myself to a meal."

I see Neji's brow perk up in amusement, his lips twitching upwards into a ghost of a smile. Sakura is giggling softly, her hands covering her mouth and her amused eyes looking straight at me.

I was about to open my mouth to ask them why they were amused, when Sakura spoke, albeit giggling.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she says. Giggle. "You don't know what your presence here means?" More giggles.

"Stop giggling and get to the point." I growled, failing to hide my annoyance because of her constant giggling.

The deep voice is back, and I realize that Neji was the one talking. "You being in this restaurant means that the next great ninja war is nearing." His eyes were now shining with amusement. "This is a couples' restaurant, Sasuke-san."

Upon hearing those words, my eyes now roam around the said restaurant. Looking carefully at each and every detail I previously missed. True enough, posters and 'love chairs' surrounded the place, making it obvious that indeed, it was a couples' restaurant. _'Why didn't I notice it earlier?' _I inwardly slap myself for my stupidity. _'Oh, right. I was too distracted by the thought of Sakura dating Neji." _I never did see those posters, I only saw the sign outside saying 'sushi restaurant', not bothering to read the remaining texts explaining the terms.

'_So that was why the waiter was looking at me like that.'_ I think to myself as I searched my mind for the best excuse I could come up with.

Sakura beat me to it, asking a question I had more trouble of answering.

"Who are you meeting, Sasuke-kun? Are you going to treat your girlfriend here, or something?" She turned her head to the side, her brows perked up in curiosity but I saw the disappointment she was hiding when I met her eyes for the second time.

I panicked, so I hurriedly answered. "No, I'm not meeting anyone. I came inside by accident, and now I have to go. Nice to see you again, Sakura. Neji." Facepalm. Inwardly slapping my face for embarrassing the hell out of myself, I stand up, leave the money used to pay for my mistake of ordering, and walk away from the restaurant. Behind me I can hear hushed voices and rustles of a person hurrying over, but I ignored it and quickened my pace. I kept on walking until I get further away from the stupid restaurant.

* * *

When I was satisfied by the distance I have made, I slow my pace down and put my hands in my pocket. _'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'_ I reprimand myself over and over again. Rolling my eyes at my stupidity, I failed to notice the pink-haired woman trailing quietly behind me.

It wasn't until I heard someone call me, (_"Sasuke-kuuuun! Wait up!"_) that I put my feet to a complete stop.

I turned around just in time for Sakura to bump her forehead into my chest.

"Oww! Itai, itai _itai _itai! Why'd you stop so suddenly, Sasuke-kun!" She screams as she rubs her forehead with the back of her hand. I smirk in amusement. For the famously called best medical ninja of Konoha, she really was too gullible.

She must have noticed my smirk, because she crossed her arms, looked up at me and pouted. "What's so amusing, mister?"

My smirk stays in place as I say, "Nothing much, miss. Only that the best medic is already hurt by a mere bump to my chest." I snort as I finish saying this.

She huffs in annoyance, but then I notice a sudden mischievous glint in her eyes. That's never good. My heartbeat quickens considerably, and I couldn't stop it.

"Then, Sasuke-kun, what were you doing sitting by yourself back at the couples' restaurant?" She smiles sweetly as she continues to ask, "Were you waiting for someone? Or maybe, you were spying on me?"

I scoff at her, trying my best to hide the blush that is threatening to crawl up my face. "Tch. Of course not. Me, spying on you? Don't flatter yourself." And then I remember that she was there with Neji. My teeth clenching in annoyance once more, I decide to ask her. "How about you? Why were you there with Neji? A date, perhaps?" I couldn't hide the annoyance in my tone, but it's too late to go back now. My eyes search her face for traces of lying as she answers me.

"Of course! Why would I go to a couples' restaurant with a man if we're not going to date?" She says sweetly, her lips curving upwards in a teasing smile.

I find myself getting angrier the more I thought about her date with Neji. So I did the best thing I could do at the moment, turn on my heel and walk away from her. Well, it's better than lashing out at her in the middle of the streets.

As I continue to walk, I noticed that she was following closely behind me. I ignore her, and quicken my pace.

She then calls out to me.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kuuun! Sasu-kayy-kunnnn! _Sasuke-kun, sasuke, sauce-kay, _Sasuuuuke-kuuuunnn!"

My eyebrows twitch in annoyance, but I continue to ignore her calls. Geez. How annoying could this girl get? Couldn't she see that because of her I'm feeling things I shouldn't feel? Ugh.

I walk faster. She continues to follow, trying to catch up to my speed. We were going in circles, around the streets of Konoha. It wasn't until I pass a shop selling calendars that I was reminded why I spied on her in the first place.

I walked considerably slower, but I still made sure that she stayed behind me. _'Right, she forgot about my birthday completely. Well, who wouldn't? I, myself even forgot. Tch.' _I scoff at myself, and I hear her call me once again.

"Sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun, _sasuke-kuuuun!" _chirped the annoying pink-haired girl on my tail. I turn around, the annoyance and anger I was feeling clearly showing on my tone. "What the hell do you wa-"

A box was shoved to my face.

I blinked. Three times. And then I heard her shout, "Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun!"

She smiles sweetly before reaching up to kiss my cheek. I blush lightly, but she doesn't notice because she ran away after stealing a kiss.

I brush my fingers across my cheek softly, feeling the heat rush up to my face. Then, I remember the box she shoved to me.

Eyeing it curiously, I open it slowly, only to find a card with a neatly scrawled 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' at the front.

I open the card, and when I finished reading, I ran as fast as I can until I reached my apartment.

* * *

_Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun!_

_You thought I forgot, didn't you? Of course not! I will never forget the birthday of my only love. Don't you know that? I'm guessing you don't, because you followed me and Neji earlier! You stalked us, didn't you? Sneaky little Uchiha!_

_Here's my birthday present! All of these exciting revelations!_

_I had all of this planned all along, but I didn't expect it to go so well. You walked right into our trap, Sasuke-kun._

_No, I wasn't dating with Neji. How could I, when you're my boyfriend? Have you forgotten that already? I called him there to help me prank you, and he's laughing at you this very moment. Also, nope, that wasn't really a couples' restaurant. That was Ichiraku's! You didn't notice? I just asked Ayame-san and her grandfather to help us disguise it into a sushi restaurant. And there you go._

_Also, didn't you notice anything funny about the waiter who took your order? Blue eyes doesn't look familiar? It was Naruto! And didn't you look around? Didn't you find it suspicious that the only empty table was in front of me? All other tables were filled with the other members of rookie nine, and their senseis! Oh, they are all laughing at you right now! Everybody saw you stalking, Sasuke-kun. Everybody._

_Now now, if you want to get your revenge, I'm waiting at your apartment as you read this. You have thirty minutes to get here, or else I'm dating Neji for real!_

_xoxo,_

_Sakura_

* * *

**A/N: **Got confused? Good for you. Loljk. :P_  
_

Lemme know what you think! Bad? Super bad? Lolzerbad? Decent? Funny enough?

Read and Review! :)

love_love_love! :3


	2. UPDATE THE SEQUEL

**A/N:**

Okaaay. Hello everyone!

I have FINALLY posted up the sequel to this story. I'm terribly sorry for the wait! The title is you won't see me coming, and as of now there is only one chapter. I'm still deciding whether or not I will make it a two-shot or with three chapters.

Please read & review, and tell me what you think! :3

love_love_love :3

~_Angel-Akylle _


End file.
